Lost and Found
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Sixth story in "Team Zeo"


Disclaimer: Hi, The Rangers and the characters from Party of Five, and anyone else I might have used are not mine. Randy Thomas, however, is and cannot be used unless you ask me first. If you`re lucky and get permission, you`ll have to credit me, of course. This is the sixth story in "Team Zeo" and I hope it`s as good as the rest of them.  
  
Lost and Found  
  
By Jacey  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in Angel Grove, California. It was a calm June afternoon, and four of the eight Power Rangers were in the park, having a picnic. It was three weeks after Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, and Zack Taylor had wrestled on Monday Nitro. They hadn`t had any monster attacks or anything since then, and they were glad for the break.  
  
Kimberly Hart bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. ''Did you bring your boombox, Jase?'' She asked her boyfriend.  
  
Jason nodded. ''Yeah.'' He pulled it from the box next to him. He said, ''Didja want to listen to the new LeAnn Rimes?'' He asked her.  
  
Kimberly nodded. She looked at Randy Thomas and his girlfriend Trini Kwan. ''Do you guys care?''  
  
Both shook their heads no and so Kimberly handed the CD to her boyfriend. He put it in, and "I Need You" started blasting from it. Kimberly smiled. ''Thanks.''  
  
Randy smiled. ''LeAnn`s OK, I just prefer other kinds of music. I like Britney Spears.''  
  
Jason wrinkled up his nose. ''She can sing OK, but she`s a real hoe.'' He said, much to the surprise of his friends.  
  
Kimberly ignored them and started singing. ''I need you.'' She sang in a beautiful, soft voice.  
  
After they had finished, the two couples went their seperate ways. Kimberly and Jason were heading to Jason`s Jeep when a flyaway branch that had gotten lose in a recent storm hit Kimberly on the head. Jason immediately scooped her up in his arms and put her in the car to drive her to the hostpital.  
  
Upon arrival, they rushed her into the ER. Jason called all of his friends, Kim`s dad, and his family. ''The doctor said that it`s possible that she could have amnesia.'' Jason told his twin brother, Bailey. ''You guys don`t have to come, except Jules and Claud`ll prolly want to.'' He continued.  
  
Bailey said, ''I`ll tell Jules, and maybe she can drive Claud down in my car. You hang in there, and if Kim wakes up, tell her I said feel better.''  
  
Jason smiled wearily. ''Kay, Bro. See ya later, I guess.'' He hung up and went back to the waiting room to wait for everyone.  
  
Zack, Randy, and Trini arrived first. Trini hugged Jason upon arrival. ''How are you holding up?'' She asked, kissing his cheek.  
  
Jason shrugged as he gave Zack a hug, too. ''I`m OK, I guess. The doctor says she`ll prolly be OK as soon as she wakes up. He said she might have amnesia, too.''  
  
Randy, his arm around Trini, said, ''Man, that sucks.''  
  
Jason nodded. ''Yeah, I know. It`s just a possiblity, we don`t know for sure.''  
  
Zack sighed. ''I just hope that she`s gonna be OK. I don`t want anything to happen to her, you know?''  
  
The doctor came out into the waiting room. ''She`s awake. You`d better go in to check and see if she knows you.''  
  
Jason said, ''I`ll go in first. Then you guys can come in after I`ve talked to her.'' He walked down the hall to his girlfriend`s room.  
  
Jason stuck his head into Kim`s room. ''Hey, girl. How are you doing?'' He asked, as he entered and sat in a chair next to her bed.  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart blinked back at him. ''Who are you?'' She asked curiously. ''The nurse told me that my name`s Kim Hart, but I don`t know who you are.''  
  
Jason struggled to hold the tears back. He`d have to help her remember. ''I`m your boyfriend, Jason Scott. I`m eighteen years old, and we`ve known each other since we could crawl. We live in Angel Grove, California. Our friends are Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Mitchell, Tommy Oliver, Kat Hilliard, and Randy Thomas.''  
  
Kimberly`s pretty face still had a curious expression on it. ''I still don`t know who you are, but it`s nice to know that I have such a cute boyfriend.'' This broke the ice, and they hugged as they laughed.  
  
Jason said, ''You sit tight, some of our friends are here, and I`d better tell them they can come in. Is that all right?''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''I`d better meet them again to see if I can connect names with faces.''  
  
Jason disappeared and Kim was left alone. She bit her lip. Jason seemed really nice. She had a feeling she was really close to him. She could tell by the way he looked at her. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes held such love. She wondered which of her friends that she couldn`t remember was here. She squinted as she tried to remember their faces. She drew a blank. Maybe something would click when she saw them.  
  
Her boyfriend entered the room again, six people with him. Two girls and four guys. She smiled at them as Jason made the introductions to her. ''Kim, these are your friends. Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Kat, and Randy.''  
  
Jason explained, ''At first, only Zack, Trini, and Randy were here. Then Kat, Tommy, and Billy showed up, so I brought them, too.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''Oh, OK. I`m glad to meet you all, again.'' She said, very confused.  
  
Kat walked closer and patted Kimberly`s shoulder. ''We`ll be here and we`ll help you in any way we can.'' She said in her soft Austrailian accent.  
  
Kimberly smiled at her. ''OK, I`m glad. I`ll certainly need the help.''  
  
Zack said, ''Hey, I`ve got an idea of something that will help you remember!'' He closed his eyes and began to sing a song.  
  
''Down the road,  
  
we never know  
  
What life may have in store  
  
Winds of change  
  
may rearrange a life more than before  
  
But you`ll never stand alone, my friend  
  
Memories, never die  
  
In our hearts, they`ll always live.  
  
And never say good-bye.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. ''That`s a great song. Who`s it by?'' She asked.  
  
Zack replied, ''You. You wrote it for Tommy when he lost the Green Ranger powers.''  
  
Kimberly shook her head. ''Nope. I don`t recall that. But who are the Power Rangers? I heard some nurse talking about them.''  
  
The others looked at each other. If she didn`t remember that, they were in trouble!  
  
A week later, Kimberly was awaking in her room at her father`s house. A hazy picture of a tall man with thinning black hair had come to her mind when she`d thought of her father. She`d been right. She was happy she`d been right about something. She got out of her bed, which was covered in purple and white. Her own nightgown was purple. She`d been amazed to learn that she was the Purple Ranger. Her friends had filled her in on her Ranger past, none of which she remembered.  
  
She began to examine her room again. It`s walls were purple, and they were covered with posters and computer print outs. The wall above her bed was filled with pictures of herself and her friends. Plus a lot of her and Jason. And a lot of just Jason. Lastly, pictures of the Power Ranger team, all put in order. She examined them. One she particularly liked of her and Jason. She was wearing a deep purple velvet dress. Her hair was curly and was swirled around her shoulders. Jason was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt underneath the jacket. It had been for a dance, and they`d had such fun.  
  
Kimberly gasped. She remembered something! She snapped up the phone and looked at her little list of numbers. Her friends had given her their phone numbers so she could call them until she remembered them. She dialed Jason`s number.  
  
It rang, and finally someone picked up. ''Hello?'' A masculine voice that was definitely not Jason`s said.  
  
Kimberly said, ''Hi, it`s Kim. May I speak to Jason?'' She looked at the pictures on the wall.  
  
The voice replied, ''Sure. I`ll go get him.'' The person dropped the phone and yelled Jason`s name.  
  
Kimberly crinkled her brow in puzzlement. She knew that voice! Who could it be? Jason`s parents had died, so it was one of his siblings.  
  
Jason`s voice came on. ''Hi, Kim. What`s up?''  
  
Kimberly said excitedly, ''I remembered something! I was looking at the photos above my bed, and I saw this picture of me and you. It was for a dance. You`re wearing this black tux and white shirt, and I`m wearing a deep purple velvet dress. It must have been recently. I remember having fun and Zack went with this girl Angela? Am I right?''  
  
Jason laughed. ''You`re right that it was for a dance. It was the last dance of the year. However, Zack just pestered Angela to go with him. She didn`t. He went by himself. Zack just likes Angela a lot.''  
  
Kimberly refused to be discouraged. ''Still, I remembered something! That`s good! Hey, do you have a brother named Bailey?''  
  
Jason grinned. ''Yeah, I do. Bai`s my fraternal twin. Good job, you remembered something else!''  
  
Kimberly said, ''It`s just, the voice that answered the phone was so familar. It just bugged me until the name Bailey floated to the surface of my mind. Hey, what do you want to do today? I need to surround myself with familar stuff so I can keep remembering things.''  
  
Jason smiled to himself at Kim`s determination. Despite not remembering much, she was still her same old take charge self. ''I guess we could take you to the Youth Center. I`m sure that Ernie`s anxious to hear how you are anyway.''  
  
Kimberly asked, ''Is Ernie the owner of the Youth Center?''  
  
Her boyfriend laughed again. ''Yeah, he is! Boy, girl, we`d better get to you fast! You`re remembering stuff like crazy!''  
  
From a place far away, at the Lunar Palace, King Mondo and his wife Machina watched eagerly. ''So, the purple ranger has lost her memory. This should be fun. She`ll be ours for the taking if we can get her alone.''  
  
Queen Machina looked confused. ''Why do we want her? She`s not going to aid us any in our taking over the world.''  
  
King Mondo threw up his robot hands. ''The Rangers will crumble to our every whim if we have her. Especially since she can`t remember anything.''  
  
Machina crossed her arms as best she could. ''What makes you think that she hasn`t been told that you`re her enemy? I`m sure that they`ve filled her in on her Ranger past so that she will be ready to fight you.''  
  
Mondo glared at her. ''You always have to put down my plans, don`t you? They`re never good enough for you!''  
  
Machina rolled her eyes and shot back, ''They`re always stupid and idiotic! The things you come up with could have been thought of by a two year old!''  
  
Mondo was steamed. ''Fine, I`m taking a vacation. You deal with the Rangers for once.''  
  
He walked off to his chambers to pack. Machina looked at Sprocket, their youngest son, who`d been watching quietly. ''Do you care that your father`s leaving?''  
  
Sprocket shrugged. ''Guess not. Can I make the monster, Mother? I`ve got a plan of my own.''  
  
Machina nodded. ''Sure. Why not? It`s gotta be better than his plan.'' She headed off to the spa. She needed more oil for her gears.  
  
Sprocket rubbed his hands together. ''Kimberly`s not going to get her memory back. Then, when she`s down, I`ll destroy her!'' Off he went to the monster making room.  
  
Back on Earth, Kimberly drove her car to the Youth Center. She`d grabbed the map her father had left for her on the table. It hadn`t been hard to find; she and her father didn`t live far from it. She parked and climbed out. It was a great looking building. She bet that she`d had some fun here, if she could just remember!  
  
She saw her friend Zack standing outside, looking at the bulletin board beside the door. He was mumbling to himself. She smiled. That Zack was always looking for something to do! She suddenly gasped. She`d remembered something again. Today was a great day. ''Hey, Zack! Looking for something to fill your busy schedule?''  
  
Zack grinned. ''Hey, babygirl! What`s new in the land of Kim Hart?''  
  
Kimberly grinned back. ''Well, I`ve remembered some stuff today. Just now I remembered that you like to be really busy.''  
  
Zack nodded. ''Yep, that`s about right. So what`s on the agenda today? Gonna hang out here, see if you can recall anything else?''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''Yeah, Jason`s bringing Kat and Tommy with him, and Billy and Trini are coming to help me remember my past as a little kid.''  
  
Zack smiled. ''Sounds like it`s going to be fun. I`ll have to stay for that.''  
  
Both of them went to head inside. When they arrived inside, Jason`s sister Julia was sitting at a table. Her chin-length brown hair was swinging in her face. She had tears on her cheeks. She looked up as her friends came in. ''Hi, Zack, Kim.''  
  
Kimberly sat down across from her. ''What`s wrong, Jules?''  
  
Julia wiped her eyes and put her book down. ''Well, I was watching my soap today. I usually don`t get sad over stuff like that. Nobody but my family knows I watch it. I usually don`t cry over it, it`s just fun to watch. But my favorite character`s husband and son are missing and even though they don`t want to say it, they`re prolly going to be presumed dead.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''What soap do you watch? I was going through my journals to see if I could remember anything, and when I was younger, like, thirteen, I used to write everything that happened on it. I watch As the World Turns.''  
  
Julia smiled. ''Me, too. Want me to fill you in? I`m sure you haven`t been watching it lately, and talking about it might help you remember. It`ll be the plot of your soap, but at least it`s something.''  
  
Kimberly nodded. ''Sure!''  
  
Zack didn`t watch the show, and never had, so he got up and left the girls to their soap talk. He walked over to the counter and said, ''Hey, Ernie! Could you get me a strawberry smoothie?''  
  
Ernie grinned. ''Sure, Zack. Coming right up. So, Kim looks like she`s OK. Has she got her memory back yet?''  
  
Zack said, ''She`s remembering little stuff pretty quickly, but it hasn`t come back fully yet.''  
  
Ernie handed Zack his smoothie. ''Here you go. Boy, I love working here and helping out you kids. I hope she gets her memory back.''  
  
Zack grinned. ''Thanks, Ernie, we do too.'' Zack settled himself at a stool while Ernie went in the back to get some more strawberry ice cream. He looked around and saw Kim laughing with Julia. He was glad she was laughing.  
  
He glanced up as he heard his name. Jason had entered the Center, Kat and Tommy in tow. ''Hey, Zack! I`m glad you`re here, we`re going to try to help Kim get her memory back.'' Jason said, joining his friend.  
  
Zack smiled. ''I know, I was looking at the bulletin board when Kim got here. She filled me in.''  
  
Kat said, ''I hope we can help her. It might actually be fun. We`ve had a lot of fun times, and filling her in on those will be great.''  
  
Jason said, ''I hope her dad`s already told her that him and her mom are divorced already. I`d hate for her to go through that again.''  
  
Tommy nodded. ''That must have been hard. I don`t want her to, either.''  
  
Julia looked up and saw her brother. ''Jase, over here. We`ve been talking about As the World Turns.''  
  
Kat grinned. ''I watch that sometimes, but I haven`t seen it lately. Why don`t you call me later and fill me in?''  
  
Julia nodded. ''I can do that. So did you guys come to hang out?''  
  
Kimberly said, ''We`re going to talk about old times to see if I can remember stuff.''  
  
Julia looked at her watch. ''I`d love to stay for that, but I`ve gotta go meet Justin. You guys have fun!'' She picked up her novel and her jacket. ''Jase, do you think that you can baby-sit Owen tonight? Bai said he`s taking Sarah out tonight, and Charlie`s going out with Grace.''  
  
Jason said, ''What about Claudia? Is she going to be home?''  
  
Julia shook her head. ''Claud`s spending the night at a friend`s house. So do you think you can? You know how annoying it is to ask Joe to sit all the time.''  
  
Jason said, ''Sure. I guess so. As long as Kim doesn`t mind. We were going to go through some old pictures at her house.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''We can do that at your house. It doesn`t bother me.''  
  
After they had that settled, Julia left. As soon as she did, their communicators went off. They went to a secluded part of the Center and Jason said, ''Yes, Zordon?''  
  
Zordon said, ''RANGERS, SPROCKET HAS A MONSTER IN THE PARK, AND HE`S DEMANDING THAT YOU SHOW UP. HE IS SOME SORT OF ANIMAL. I THINK HE`S AN ELEPHANT.''  
  
Jason replied, ''OK, Zordon. We`ll get there right away.'' After he ended the communication, he said, ''It`s Morphin' Time!''  
  
Kat: Zeo Ranger One, Pink!  
  
Zack: Zeo Ranger Four, Green!  
  
Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five, Red!  
  
Kimberly: Zeo Ranger Six, Purple!  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger Power!  
  
They teleported to the park. There was a huge elephant causing a rucus, just as Zordon had said. Billy, Trini, and Randy were already there. They weren`t having too much luck. The monster said, ''Ah, I`m glad, the little Purple Ranger is here now. The one who`s lost her memory!''  
  
Jason stood in front of her protectively. ''I don`t think so. She can still fight, and we`re going to teach you what fighting means!''  
  
The monster shrugged its shoulders and sent out a beam of light that spread over the Rangers. It just knocked the other Rangers to the ground, but it made Kimberly`s amnesia stronger. She didn`t know it, though, she just got up with the other Rangers and got out her Zeo blaster.  
  
Zack removed his Blaster from its holster. ''You know, monster, you`re pretty sucky. We`ll prolly be able to beat you in ten minutes.''  
  
The monster angrily tried to blast the Rangers. They effectively rolled out of the way. He tried again, with no luck. Then all eight of them fired their Blasters at the same time. It knocked him over, and he stayed down for a few seconds before climbing back up. As he was climbing up, they blasted him again.  
  
Jason said, ''Guys, I`ve got a plan! Randy, Tommy, get behind him and use your blasters while you`re back there.''  
  
The Red and White Zeo Rangers did as he requested. They both shot their blasters. Jason had a good plan, this downed the stupid monster.  
  
They finally called on their zords, as Mondo enlarged it. After they`d defeated it, they went to the Power Chamber. Once there, Zordon announced, ''KIMBERLY, THAT MONSTER WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE AWAY YOUR MEMORY. SINCE HE HAS TAMPERED WITH IT, ALPHA AND I ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU YOUR MEMORY BACK WITH THIS SIMPLE LITTLE POTION ALPHA HAS CONCOCTED.''  
  
Kimberly smiled. She took the glass Alpha handed her, and drank it. Instantly, images flooded her brain. She saw herself younger, and her parents fighting, her first dance with a date, when she was thirteen, (the boy had been Zack) and everything else she`d been forgetting.  
  
Jason slipped his arm around her shoulders. ''Feeling better?'' He asked, giving her a grin.  
  
She pressed her lips to his, giving him a knock your socks off kiss. ''There! I`ve been wanting to do that again for ages!'' She exclaimed.  
  
The Rangers laughed. Team Zeo had done it again. What was next? 


End file.
